¿Amor prohibido? o ¿amor imposible?
by nova-chan.007
Summary: Son de diferentes mundos, tienen distintas personalidades, misiones opuestas y ninguna va a ceder. Pero con el tiempo descubrirán que la primera impresión no es siempre lo primero que se tiene que tomar en cuenta.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Ni Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha ni sus personajes me pertenecen.

* * *

_**Capítulo 1: Dos dimensiones**_

Los ojos verdes buscaban con rapidez el objetivo.

"Objetivo a encontrado" dijo su dispositivo. Mach Calibur Kick.

Subaru se detuvo en seco cuando consiguió divisar lo que era el objetivo. Era una niña pequeña de aproximadamente unos 6 años, estaba asustada, la niña miraba hacia todos los lados buscando una salida.

-Tranquila no te voy hacer daño- decía Subaru mientras se acercaba.

Pero la pequeña retrocedía y negaba con la cabeza cerrando sus ojos fuertemente. Temía hacer daño a la persona que estaba delante de ella.

Subaru volvió a intentarlo y cuando solo le quedaba un paso para estar lo suficientemente cerca de la niña esta se desvaneció.

-¿Qué ha pasado?-Subaru no podía ocultar su asombro. Había quedado tan impresionada que ni siquiera se dio cuenta de la presencia a su lado. Por eso cuando la instructora habló se sobresaltó un poco.

-Se ha tele transportado- Nanoha, dijo en voz alta a nadie en particular, al igual que Subaru estaba impresionada. Pero ella parecía mantener la compostura. Había llegado tarde y solo pudo ver como la pequeña desaparecía enfrente de Subaru. Y lo más preocupante era que ya no se podía sentir su poder, no había rastro de la niña. ¿Cómo era posible? En un momento aquella niña había conseguido activar las alarmas de casi todas las unidades disponibles y en menos de un segundo no se podía sentir su presencia.

-Pero…eso es… imposible- Miró a Nanoha como esperando una respuesta. Pero la instructora tampoco sabía que es lo que había pasado, solo esperaba que sus sospechas no se confirmaran.

/

_**C**__omando central de la administración espacio-temporal Bureau. Sexta unidad._

-¿Enserio no me crees?- Aun no se explicaba como su superior y mejor amiga, permanecía allí sentada como si no hubiese sucedido nada.

-Creo lo que me dices-Dijo mientras seguía con la mirada a la instructora que no paraba de ir de un lado a otro, con los brazos cruzados y murmurando algo que no podía escuchar muy bien.

La castaña se levantó de sus asiento.- Escucha Nanoha- La nombrada se detuvo al escuchar el tono serio de sus amiga.-Si tú lo has sentido, yo lo he sentido y media unidad también ha podido apreciar el rango de su poder. ¿Crees que los del consejo no lo han hecho?- La peli cobriza se quedó pensativa.-Lo que quiero decir es que ellos probablemente estén igual o peor que tú. Así que no creo que sirva de nada perder los nervios y sacar conclusiones precipitadas-.

-¿Y cómo crees que actuaran? Digo si resulta que es verdad-

Hayate iba a decir algo pero delante de ella se encendió una pantalla avisando que tenía una llamada urgente.

-Creo que estas cerca de tener tu respuesta- Hayate acepto la llamada.

Nanoha se sentó enfrente del escritorio de Hayate mientras esta contestaba a la llamada. Abrió una pequeña pantalla la cual mostraba la imagen que Subaru le había pasado de la niña pequeña. No podía quitar la mirada de aquellos ojos heterocromáticos, uno rojo y otro verde, parecía tan asustada y un montón de preguntas pasaron por su mente, pero era una la que le preocupaba más; y era saber si se encontraba bien.

Tenía que encontrarla, daba igual cuanto tiempo le llevara no la iba a dejar sola. - ¿Raising Heart?- preguntó. El dispositivo sabiendo la pregunta de su portadora dio su respuesta: - Master, no se encuentra en el área rastreada- . Nanoha dio un largo suspiro de tristeza –Gracias Raising Heart- y cerró la pantalla. La búsqueda no era nada fácil si la pequeña no daba algún indicio de poder mágico, el cual solo se había manifestado una sola vez.

-Nanoha. ¿Has escuchado lo que han dicho?- Preguntó Hayate aunque ya sabía cuál era la respuesta, su amiga estaba perdida en sus pensamientos.

-Lo siento- intento disculparse por no prestar atención.

Hayate hizo un gesto con la mano de no darle importancia. –Nos quieren ver en la administración del Bureau lo antes posible. Es decir ahora-

Nanoha se levantó desganada no le gustaba por donde iban las cosas.

/

_**A**__dministración del Bureau_

Los altos cargos estaban reunidos en espera de que llegaran las últimas integrantes relacionadas con el caso. Enfrente de ellos estaba una gran pantalla la cual proyectaba varios datos. Una de las personas que lideraba dio un largo suspiro, se trataba de la Almirante Mizetto una de las magas más longevas y respetadas de la administración. Miró a su alrededor y reconoció a las personas a su lado: El General Ralgo Kiill; el Consejero Leone Fils y Regius Gaiz. En el otro lado de la mesa estaban el Almirante Chrono, Carim Gracia, Verossa Acous, Comandante Genya Nakajima, todos altos cargos de la TSAB. No era para menos, lo que iba a suceder requería reflexión y la opinión de todos. _Quizás lo último sea lo difícil _pensó. Salió de sus pensamientos cuando las dos últimas integrantes llegaron, también las conocías mostró una sonrisa melancólica al verlas, sus alumnas se habían convertido en las magas con un intachable expediente a pesar de su juventud además de que su magia poseía rangos casi inigualables: La Coronel Hayate Yagami y La Instructora Nanoha Takamachi o como todos la conocían AS de Ases.

-Buenos días. Lamentamos el retraso- Hayate y Nanoha saludaron.

-No se preocupen. Ya podemos dar paso a la reunión- Dijo la Almirante Mizetto.

Hayate fue quien empezó a exponer la situación, en la pantalla apareció la imagen de la pequeña niña. Hubo caras de asombro no se esperaban que fuera una niña tan pequeña. –Ella es quien genero la energía que todos pudimos sentir. Pero no logramos retenerla, su poder mágico se sale de los rangos pero no solo eso, la manera en la que escapo…-vacilo un momento- ningún mago puede hacer eso, ella utilizó el teletrasporte y como todos sabemos los únicos que pueden hacer eso son lo gurreros Belka -

-Eso es un locura Yagami- interrumpió Regius- Es imposible, los guerreros Belka no pueden estar aquí-

-Eso es verdad señor Regius pero me temo que la señorita Yagami tiene razón- Mizetto habló con seriedad absoluta no era fácil lo que iba a decir- Los guerreros también consiguieron notar la presencia de la pequeña- murmullos empezaron. Que los Belka lo consiguieran notar solo equivalía a problemas grandes problemas. La Almirante Mizetto pidió a todos silencio- Estamos reunidos aquí por una razón y es que los Belka quieren hacer una excepción en el pacto y atravesar la dimensión mágica- Paro un pequeño momento y continuo- Quieren llevarse a la niña- Espero reacciones, la primera no tardo.

-¡¿Qué?!- Nanoha saltó de su asiento- No se la van a llevar- afirmo furiosamente.

-Nanoha cálmate- Hayate intentó tranquilizar a Nanoha y hacer que se volviera a sentar.

-Almirante supongo que los Belka ya se han comunicado con usted- Preguntó Chrono

Mizetto afirmo- Carim recibió su aviso después del incidente-

-¿Dieron opción?- preguntó Kiill

Mizetto negó con la cabeza. No había opción la niña era una Belka y ellos la reclamaban.

Muchos no sabían que decir ¿Romper el pacto? No se había hecho en años por una razón y ¿Llevarse a la niña? No iban a dejarla así de fácil.

-¿Y se les va a permitir hacer eso?- pregunto Genya.

Esta vez contesto el consejero Fils- Si no queremos empezar una guerra como en tiempos de Al-Hazard es la opción que tenemos. Tenemos que abrirles el portal-

-¿De cuánto tiempo disponemos?- preguntó Hayate.

Todos pusieron atención a la respuesta- No lo tenemos- todos se quedó en silencio- Ellos proponen enviar a algunos de los suyos para colaborar con la búsqueda de la pequeña antes de que sea demasiado tarde y las consecuencias sean devastadoras. Dijeron que al fin y al cabo se trataba de una guerrera Belka-

Nanoha frunció el ceño -¿Saben que también es una maga?-

-Si pero como todos sabemos el poder de un mago se puede sellar hasta dejarlo en mínimo. Por eso no es factor para ellos-

Esto último enfureció más a Nanoha- Sí que es un factor, no la podemos dejar con ellos ¿Cómo sabemos que ella es igual? ¿Y si ella si puede controlar su poder? Yo no creo que haya maldad alguna en la niña-

El silencio fue interrumpido por Regius- Entonces que vengan, la encuentren, sellamos su poder mágico, se la lleven, y evitamos la destrucción de nuestra dimensión- Todas las miradas se posaron en él con enfado. Las cosas no eran así de fáciles ¿Se había vuelto loco?

Intentando ignorar lo antes dicho La almirante continuó-Su llegada es inevitable. Además en caso de descontrol creo que es bueno tener presente a los guerreros. La prioridad ahora es encontrar a la niña y mantenerla a salvo-

-¿Y quién los controlara a ellos?-

-Ellos han mantenido el pacto durante mucho tiempo no creo que haya percances. El guerrero Zest Grangeitz se encargara de las personas enviadas. Creedme aunque sea un Belka lo que más valoran ellos es su palabra, es lo que honra a un guerrero-

/

_**D**__imensión desconocida_

En uno de los enormes salones se escuchaba una fuerte voz.

-¡Esto es increíble!- Lo decía con felicidad. Quizás una felicidad que no había visto en años.

-Madre. No es seguro. Aun- Arriesgándose a romper con la felicidad. Debía ser realista.

-Lo es Fate. Ese poder es el que necesitamos-

La rubia frunció el ceño no se había parado a pensar y ahora no sabía muy bien que hacer.

Pero Precia la sacó de sus pensamientos- Fate, por fin podrás realizar el sueño de tu hermana- alargo su mano hasta la cara de Fate. Esta por acto reflejo se apartó, Precia hizo como si no notara nada y volvió a intentarlo. - Hija has que me sienta orgullosa de ti- ¿La había llamado hija? Ya casi nunca la llamaba así.

Entonces recordó a su hermana y lo decidió, lo iba a hacer por ella se lo prometió y si así volvía a recuperar a su antigua madre entonces valía la pena arriesgarse. Además que podía temer ella, era una de las más fuertes por no decir la más fuerte del imperio Belka, y cuando tuviera el poder que acababa de manifestarse podría cumplir el sueño de su hermana y su madre.

-Entonces Zest te eligió para que seas la capitana del grupo que tiene que ir a la dimensión mágica- Precia miraba hacia el techo con una carcajada- Era de esperar te has ganado su confianza-

Lo hacía sonar tan fácil cuando le costó años de entrenamiento y largas luchas con enemigos del imperio pero ya se había acostumbrado a que su madre no valorara su trabajo. De hecho se había acostumbrado incluso a los castigos que debía soportar cuando algo no le gustaba a Precia.

- Veyron ira contigo-

Fate se tensó- NO él podría arruinarlo todo- no se fiaba ni un pelo de ese tipo era bueno luchando pero tenía problemas para controlar su poder y humor.

-No te lo estoy pidiendo Fate- Lo dijo en un tono frio- He movido algunos hilos y el ira contigo, Zest no es el único que forma el consejo- Y Precia desapareció por la puerta principal.

Fate tenía ganas de destrozar todo a su paso. Si Veyron iba era porque su madre no confiaba en ella -_¿En serio? Soy su hija maldita sea-_ Pensó, ahora tenía unas enormes ganas de llorar de rabia pero no lo iba a hacer. Había dejado de llorar desde esa vez en la que se dio cuenta de que debía destruir todo sentimiento en su corazón y centrarse en la promesa que le hizo a su hermana.

Y tenía un buen remedio para desahogar toda la rabia que sentía. Y con solo pestañear se había teletransportado al lugar que quería.

Estaba oscureciendo y se encontraba en medio del bosque-¡Vamos hoy necesito algo poderoso!- gritó.

Entonces sombras empezaron a moverse, y como un rayo uno se acercó haciéndole un corte a Fate en el brazo. Está en cambio sonrió y se puso en posición de lucha pues se acercaban más. Esa era su forma de desahogarse esos seres no temían nada, eran oscuridad pura no podían morir y eso era lo bueno Fate podía luchar con esos seres hasta que considerase necesario, al fin y al cabo ellos tampoco podían vencerle. Quizás la primera vez la dejaron inconsciente pero solo la primera vez.

Ya era suficiente se enderezo y desapareció de aquel bosque.

-Fate…- la morena vio a Fate de pies a cabeza y vio que su ropa estaba destrozada- Lo has vuelto a hacer verdad- no era una pregunta era un afirmación.

Fate tenía la ropa en mal estado pero no había herida alguna. – Supongo que ya te has enterado- le preguntó quitándole la ropa a Fate.

- Micaíah no quiero hablar de eso ahora- le dio la mirada más suplicante que tenía.

La morena era incapaz de resistirse a esos ojos borgoña.- Pues no hablaremos de eso- le susurro suavemente en el oído. Y se alejó de ella para traerle ropa nueva.

-¿Por qué tu no vas?- preguntó Fate. No lo entendía ella también era una de las mejores.

-Ya sabes, mi padre no quiere que atraviese la dimensión mágica- le dio la ropa a Fate para que se la pusiera- Con eso de que nuestros poderes disminuyen al estar allí no quiere que corra peligro-

-Entiendo- La verdad era que ella no se había preocupada por eso ¿Cuánto disminuirán? Se preguntó.

-¿Cuándo os abren el portal?-

-Mañana a primera hora- Fate estaba curiosa por conocer aquella dimensión mágica.

* * *

Hay alguien? ;b . Esto se me paso por la mente cuando al tren se le ocurrió pararse mas de media hora. Al final llegue tarde a clases pero llegue con una idea (así que si queréis culpar a alguien de que vuelva a estar aquí ya sabéis)

¿Que os parece este empieza de lo que espero salga una historia?


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 2: Vivio**

**D**imensión desconocida

Zest extendió su mano hacia lo que parecía la nada sin embargo apareció un circulo, todos miraban curiosos, el portal estaba a punto de abrirse. El guerrero hiso su parte solo quedaba que los magos hicieran su otra mitad.

-No entiendo porque no lo abrimos nosotros mismos- dijo Veyron mirando el circulo impacientemente.

Teana una de la guerreras Belka del grupo de Fate lo miró con aburrimiento-Primero cuando el pacto se estableció se encargaron de que el portal solo fuera abierto por un mago y un guerrero ambos de rango alto y segundo en caso de que una sola persona tuviera el poder suficiente para abrirlo, cosa imposible, acabaría muerta al segundo de abrirla pues se consumiría todo su poder y el portal se cerraría en ese mismo tiempo- ni siquiera miró a Veyron cuando explicó eso.

-Bueno eso fue hecho hace mucho tiempo. Sabes las cosas cambian- lo dijo con una sonrisa

Fate le lanzó una mirada de advertencia. Veyron no sabía comportarse y no estaba para hacer de niñera por eso antes de abrir el portal ella le advirtió que si hacia cualquier acción que pusiera en peligro la misión ella misma se encargaría de él.

Veyron alzó las manos en señal de rendición por ahora no quería problemas.

El círculo se hizo más grande y dentro apareció un signo mágico de color amarillo. Entonces surgió una luz destellante señal de que el portal entre las dos dimensiones estaba abierto.

/

**D**imensión mágica

Los magos estaban a la espera de los guerreros entonces consiguieron divisar unas siluetas. No podían distinguir cuantos eran.

-Zest- Mizetto saludó apaciblemente.

Apareció un hombre alto de pelo marrón oscuro y de ojos de igual color. – Almirante Mizetto- asintió con la cabeza en forma de saludo. Miró a la rubia a lado de la almirante y asintió en saludo otra vez – Carim-

-Bienvenido- devolvió el saludo.

Los demás les quedaron viendo. Ellos ya se conocían Carim era su interlocutora y quien abrió el portal y Mizetto, bueno ella estuvo una vez en el otro lado.

Detrás de Zest aparecieron más personas. Zest se hizo a un lado para presentar al resto. La persona a su lado era una mujer igual de alta, pelirosada con el pelo largo y ojos azules, Nanoha nunca había visto a un guerrero sabía que Zest era el intermediario, parte del consejo de los Belka, así que supuso que la guerrera a su lado era la capitán.

-Les voy a presentar a la Capitana Fate Testarossa, será quien se encargue del grupo de búsqueda y de todo lo relacionado con el…incidente- dio una señal a Fate para que se pusiera delante.

Nanoha no se lo podía creer ¿ella era la capitán? Ante sus ojos estaba una chicha un poco más pequeña de estatura que la pelirosada, con el pelo rubio tan largo que pasaba de la cintura, su mirada fue bajando más y se dio cuenta de que la chica llevaba una falda corta al parecer hacia juego con el traje que llevaba

-Soy la Capitán Fate Testarossa- se presentó a todos. Fue entonces que Nanoha salió de su distraimiento y levantando la mirada y deseando que nadie se hubiera dado cuenta ¿Qué le estaba pasando? Pero no tuvo mucho tiempo para pensarlo cuando chocó con la mirada carmesí de Fate. Se puso roja y no sabía porque. Por lo que apartó la mirada al resto de sus acompañantes.

Fate notó hacia donde miraba y se dispuso a presentar al resto. Con ella venían; Signum su segunda al mando, Rein tenía la misma altura que la pelirosa, ojos rojos y el pelo plateado, Teana, Veyron y Vice todo un experto en la tecnología no solo Belka sino también mágica.

Una vez terminada la presentación Hayate dio un paso adelante- Soy la Coronel Hayate Yagami del grupo de búsqueda también y esta es la Capitán Nanoha Takamachi quien liderará el grupo en las misiones- dijo señalando a Nanoha quien también dio un paso adelante y asintió en forma de saludo. La Coronel también presento a Subaru, Touma, Vita, Yuuno y Chrono.

…

Se encontraban en la reunión donde se les explicaba a los Belka quien era la pequeña, y las diferentes funciones de los miembros. En medio de la reunión Nanoha no pudo evitar fijarse en Fate aún no podía creer que fuese la capitana _¿Qué edad tenia? Seguro que menos que ella_ pensó. A sus ojos Fate parecía una adolecente de 17 años, Nanoha acababa de cumplir los veinte quizás no era la indicada para hablar de que su rango no concordaba con su edad pero aun así no podía dejar de pensarlo. Decidió apartar la mirada de la rubia no quería ser descubierta sobre todo porque empezaba a desear que la rubia se girara y la viera. Vio a Veyron el tipo no prestaba atención alguna y bostezaba descaradamente. Aparto la mirada hacia el resto de los miembros ellos parecían más responsables y miraban con seriedad la foto de la pequeña.

La reunión terminó y los grupos se dirigieron a sus posiciones asignadas. Apenas eran las doce de la mañana Fate había dado órdenes de ir a explorar el lugar, estaban a la salida del edificio.

-Creo que sería mejor si mis compañeros acompañan a cada uno de tus…guerreros- Nanoha no se fiaba de los Belka eran más que conocidos por su avaricia, su descontrol, en resumen tenían un lado oscuro y no podían evitarlo por muchas generaciones que pasaran. Y Nanoha no estaba dispuesta a dejar a la pequeña con uno de ellos.

-Mis chicos pueden cuidarse solos no les hace falta ningún guía- Fate contestó tranquilamente podía intuir lo que Nanoha pensaba pero no iba a darle importancia. Solo esperaba no estar mucho tiempo allí. Aunque en el fondo se preguntaba porque no podía dejar de ver a la pelicobriza si cualquier otra persona le hubiera hablado así no tendría tanta suerte. Nanoha la confundía demasiado por esa razón estaba tan callada.

-Ya has oído preciosa- Veyron se adelantó a Nanoha- Aunque no me importaría que tú me acompañaras- No espero respuesta y estaba a punto de irse pero Chrono le detuvo.

-¿De qué vas? A ti te vigilare yo- apretó el agarre- Así que ten más cuidado con tus acciones-

Veyron encaró a Chorono furiosamente. Fate iba a intervenir _"sabía que traería problemas"_ pensó aunque ya tenía ganas de golpearle cuando llamó a Nanoha preciosa y Nanoha tampoco iba a permitir que se empezara una pelea. Sin embargo antes de que se empezará algo todos se pararon por completo, la pequeña había activado su poder otra vez y como si de un rayo se tratase todos los presentes lo sintieron.

Fate miró a Signum y desapareció.

-Mierda-Maldijo Signum- Rein tenemos que encontrar a Testarossa- Luego miró a Veyron intentando teletransportarse también- Veyron no gastes energía no podrás, nuestros poderes disminuyen en este mundo ¿recuerdas?-

-Genial- dijo Teana con sarcasmo- ¿tano disminuyen?-

Vice asintió con la cabeza. Signum dio órdenes de que Vice se quedara para guiarlos, ella, Teana, Rein y Veyron irían hacia el lugar del que provenía.

El equipo de Nanoha hiso lo mismo fueron en dirección de dónde provenía el poder. Ella se quedó con Yunno tenía una idea para esta vez no llegar tarde.

-¿Nanoha estas segura?- pregunto Yunno con preocupación- Es peligroso si no es exacto-

-Estoy segura. Raising Heart tiene las coordenadas exactas- lo miró- Solo hazlo-

Nanoha se colocó en una especie de capsula y a su alrededor empezó a formarse un circulo verde que Yunno había creado. Estaba llevando a Nanoha directamente al sitio que Raisin Heart había confirmado.

/

**A**fueras de la ciudad

Fate cayó duramente en el suelo de espaldas. Intentó levantarse pero no pudo, solo consiguió incorporarse un poco apoyándose con una mano en el suelo y con una rodilla. El teletransportarse le había salido caro y ahora se encontraba demasiado débil. Estaba intentando enfocar el lugar en el que había acabado estaba rodeada de árboles y más vegetación al principio creyó que era un bosque pero miró a lo lejos y habia edificios entonces concluyó que era un enorme parque.

La cabeza le daba vueltas no podía mantenerse. – ¿Estas bien?- giró la cabeza bruscamente era una voz muy suave y sonaba asustada pero a la vez con determinación. Era ella, la niña.

Fate le dio una sonrisa una de las más sinceras.-Estoy bien solo es un pequeño mareo-

La pequeña la miró con preocupación

-Se me pasara-

-Estás herida- dijo señalando la mano de Fate

Fate se miró la mano quizás cuando cayó se había cortado con algo.-No te preocupes se curará pronto- Fate estaba pensando el que fácil sería si no estuviera tan débil. Ahora solo debía mantenerla en el mismo sitio hasta que se recuperara.

Fue entonces que una luz apareció y de repente se encontró con la mirada azul violácea de Nanoha- Genial- dijo entre dientes lo último que le faltaba ahora era la maga.

Nanoha divisó a la pequeña no quiso asustarla pero parecía estarlo. Entonces se desarmo completamente volvió a estar con su ropa normal. Bajo hasta estar a la altura de la niña –Disculpa no quise asustarte- dijo en un tono tranquilo y sincero.-Soy Nanoha Takamachi- esperó por una respuesta.

-V-Vivio- Vivo no sabía porque pero las dos personas que tenía a su alrededor le inspiraban confianza, normalmente cuando se encontraba con desconocidos desaparecía sin pensarlo.

-Encantada de conocerte Vivio-

Vivio sonrió pero luego giró hacia Fate con preocupación y fue entonces que Nanoha cruzó mirada con ella. Pero no esperaba verla así, se la veía agotada y… ¿herida? Nanoha no lo pensó dos veces y cogió la mano de Fate, fue como un acto reflejo ¿Por qué le preocupaba tanto un corte? Intentaba buscar algo con lo que limpiar la herida entonces Vivio sacó de su mochila una pequeña botella de agua y se la dio.

-Gracias- dijo Nanoha. Realmente Vivio era una gran niña.

Entonces se centró en la herida.

-O-oye-Fate no sabía que hacer la cercanía de Nanoha la había dejado hace mucho tiempo fuera de juego- No tienes por qué hacerlo. Estoy bien- Intentó apartar la mano pero Nanoha no se lo permitió.

-Quieta o te abrirás más la herida- dijo mirando fijamente a Fate que lo único que pudo hacer fue asentir.

Vivio miraba como Nanoha atendía a Fate pero algo andaba mal se acercaban más magos y también podía sentir a los que eran como Fate.

Empezó a retroceder- Espera ¿Qué ocurre?- preguntó Fate. Pero no hiso falta respuesta ella también los sintió acercarse.

Nanoha se levantó rápidamente –Estarás bien, no te vayas- Nanoha sentía impotencia otra vez, si Vivio se iba ella no la podría detener.

-No quiero haceros daño- Antes de cualquier respuesta Vivio desapareció.

Fate se incorporó con dificultad aún estaba débil. Pero tenía que hacerlo- Al parecer cuando manifestó su poder no fue la primera vez que ella os vio-

Nanoha se giró bruscamente hacia ella-¿Qué insinúas?- Sintió como Fate les estaba acusando.

-En serio lo vas a negar. Vosotros ya sabíais de la existencia de Vivio ¿Qué ibais hacer? Creías que no nos íbamos a dar cuenta- Fate dijo con un tono molesto y a la vez de burla.

Ahora Nanoha empezaba a arrepentirse de bajar la guardia con Fate- No hables de cosas que no estas segura- dijo seriamente

-Estoy segura que ella ya conocía el poder de los magos. ¿No te diste cuenta? Se la vio confundida cuando sintió a los Belka pero desde luego parecía que vuestro poder le era más que familiar- Fate frunció el ceño si los magos estaban mintiendo en su informe se meterían en graves problemas no solo por el protocolo sino porque probablemente lo que querían era adueñarse del poder.

-Sabes no pienso seguir hablando de esto. Solo te lo diré una vez Testarossa no hemos establecido contacto anterior con ella así que deja de formar teorías absurdas- Nanoha volvió a su barrier jacket dio la espalda a Fate y emprendió el vuelo. Tenía cosas más importantes que hacer que pelear con Fate por tonterías. Pero antes de irse comprobó que el equipo de Fate estaba cerca no quería dejarla en ese estado pero estaba tan enfadad que sería peor si se quedara- Tus compañeros estarán aquí pronto no hagas esfuerzos innecesarios por favor- y se fue.

Fate con esto último quedo confundida Nanoha parecía enfadada pero aun así seguía preocupándose por ella quizás fue demasiado impulsiva y no debió decir lo primero que se le pasó por la cabeza.

Signum interrumpió sus pensamientos- Testarossa eso ha sido lo más estúpido que has hecho en tu vida ¿se puede saber en que estabas pensando?-

-Fate eso es peligroso incluso para ti- Rein fue a ayudar a Fate

-No os preocupéis por mí, sé lo que hago-

-Vaya Fate en serio no dejaras de sorprenderme ¿Cómo pudiste? yo ni siquiera avance un milímetro- Veyron lo decía en broma al menos eso parecía en el fondo deseaba que Fate no fuese tan fuerte eso siempre le ha molestado.

-Debiste haber predicho que el teletransportarte te dejaría más que agotada- Teana también la regañaba.

-Vale, lección aprendida; no teletransportarme en la dimensión mágica- Fate empezaba a recuperarse, en su mente solo estaba encontara a Vivio.

* * *

Si es un capitulo en el que aun no se sabe nada pero poco a poco. Me encanta que estáis intrigados e interesados con la historia .Habrá celos si no me desvió del tema como suelo hacer con todo ;b.

Gracias por seguir la historia y comentarios. Ya sabéis como hacerme saber que pensáis.


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo 3: ¿Qué siento?**

_**C**__omando central. Sexta unidad_

-Vamos Nanoha, te has pasado el día entero de un lugar a otro, debes de estar agotada- Hayate estaba enfrente del escritorio de Nanoha. Su amiga le había contado que Vivio volvió a irse. Desde entonces la había estado buscando por cada rincón que se le ocurría. Y al volver se había puesto a rastrea junto con Raising Heart el área.

-No aun puedo seguir- Nanoha no lo quería dejar.

-Es tarde si no descansas ¿Cómo vas a estar activa mañana para encontrarla?-

Nanoha apartó la vista de la pantalla Hayate tenía razón. Pero necesitaba encontrarla como sea claro que estando cansada poco podía hacer.

-Es verdad necesito estar al cien por cien para encontrarla- se levantó de su silla.- Recogeré esto e iré a la habitación.

Ahora que Nanoha lo pensaba se preguntó dónde se alojaban los Belkas

-Hayate- Nanoha vaciló un poco en su pregunta -¿Dónde se alojan?-

-¿Quiénes?-

Nanoha atribuyó esa respuesta a que era tarde-Los gurreros Belka- le dijo para aclararle la pregunta anterior.

-Ahh…pues están también aquí, en el ala izquierda del edifico donde se encuentran nuestras habitaciones- Hayate la miró con curiosidad - ¿Por qué lo preguntas?-

-Por curiosidad- Lo primero que pensó Nanoha era en lo cerca que se encontraba Fate a quien no había visto desde esta mañana.

-Pero sabes la capitán Testarossa no está aquí-

Ahora sí que Nanoha tenía curiosidad de verdad- ¿Cómo que no esa aquí?-

-Quiero decir que no se aloja aquí- Hayate vio la cara de Nanoha no sabía cuál sería su reacción.

-¿Y…donde esta?- preguntó quizás no era su asunto pero tenía que saberlo.

-Ni idea- dijo Hayate encogiéndose de hombres. Esta vez sí que pudo descifrar la expresión de su amiga

-¿Cómo que no sabes?- dijo Nanoha preocupada- Sabes que tenemos que tenerlos cerca-

Eso a Hayate le sonó a escusa, conocía bien a su amiga y sabía que era curiosidad pura, así que decidió tomarle el pelo y con un tono misterioso le dijo a Nanoha- Sabes… dicen que Fate Testarossa no duerme y que por las noches sacia su sed de sangre y saca su lado oscuro. Por eso la hemos dejado ir para evitar que se desahogue con nosotros-

Nanoha se paró en seco en medio del pasillo. Hayate se dio la vuelta ¿en serio Nanoha se había creído eso? Entonces empezó a asustarse Nanoha sujetaba con una de sus manos a Raising Heart la cual la llevaba atada al cuello.-N-Nanoha era broma ¿lo sabes verdad? Suelta a Raising Heart, Fate no hace eso-

-No, si no es para Fate- Nanoha le dijo seriamente aunque por dentro estaba divirtiéndose con la reacción de Hayate. – Era broma- Nanoha sonrió- sería incapaz de hacerte daño lo sabes- y volvió a retomar el paso.-Pero ahora en serio ¿Dónde está?-

-Creo que está en la ciudad pero no se sabe dónde, ni siquiera su propio equipo sabe dónde está- Miró a Nanoha quien estaba preocupada y Hayate no sabía porque. –Nanoha tienes que darles un voto de confianza, no estoy diciendo que seáis súper amigos pero los Belka serán nuestros compañeros ahora- Paró un momento- Si, hay que vigilarlos pero no estar constantemente encima de ellos-

Nanoha suspiró e intento creer que su preocupación era por esa razón y no por el hecho de no saber dónde estaba Fate.

/

_**A**__fueras de la ciudad._

Vivio cruzó el campo rápidamente y llego hasta la pequeña casa. Toco la puerta con mucho cuidado y al cabo de unos segundos una anciana le abrió la puerta.

-Hola Vivio- se la veía feliz- Pasa por favor- ¿Dónde has estado?-

Vivio no contestó y se abrazó a la anciana.-Tranquila pequeña ya estás aquí- la anciana le habló protectoramente.

Era tarde pero Vivio no podía dormir y vio unas luces encendidas en el comedor.-Vaya veo que tampoco puedes dormir-

-Lo siento, por preocuparte-

-Vivio siempre me voy a preocupar y es porque me importas así que no debes disculparte- Fue a calentar un poco de leche para Vivio- ¿Te iras otra vez?- preguntó mientras le servía la taza.

-No puedo quedarme. Si lo hago te harán daño.

-No les tengo miedo-

-Lo sé- Vivio tenía la mirada baja- Pero yo también puedo hacerte daño y no quiero eso-

-Vivio ¿Hace cuánto que me conoces?- no espero respuesta- Hace mucho tiempo ¿verdad? Dime ¿me has hecho alguna vez daño? – Vivio no contestó así que la anciana contesto por ella- No me has hecho daño-

Vivio no sabía que decir ella tenía que irse no quería tentar la suerte.

La anciana se acercó a ella y le acaricio la cabeza- Eres una chica lista y sé que sabes lo que haces pero sigues siendo una niña y necesitas parar en algún momento. Quizás no aquí pero sé que encontraras a alguien que comprenda como eres-

Vivio levantó la cabeza en ese momento la imagen de Nanoha y Fate apareció por su cabeza-Gracias por todo. Sabes que eres la persona que más me comprende en este mundo-

La anciana sonrió- Y tú sabes que siempre puedes contar conmigo- llevó el vaso al fregadero- Pero ahora hay que descansar, supongo que te iras temprano- Vivio asintió- No te olvides de venir a visitarme-

/

_**C**__entro de la ciudad_

En uno de los edificios más altos, en la azotea- No hay ni rastro de ella por los alrededores- Fate bajo al suelo se dirigió a la puerta para poder entrar en su apartamento. No podía quedarse en el edificio de la sexta unidad no lo soportaba además necesitaba mucha privacidad para completar su misión.

Ya era muy tarde de echo ella estaba durmiendo pero últimamente las pesadillas venían más a menudo que de costumbre. La verdad no eran totalmente pesadillas porque primero era un sueño en el que le gustaba estar pero siempre terminaba en pesadilla. No podía dormir así que decidió ir a buscar por los alrededores. Pero no tuvo éxito aunque ya se lo esperaba.

Volvió a su cama y esta vez intento pensar en algo diferente no tenía muchos recuerdos felices recientes pero los que tenía, los viejos recuerdos, normalmente funcionaban. Sin embargo la primera imagen que le vino a la mente fue la de Nanoha ¿me estas tomando el pelo? Hablaba consigo misma. "Quizás me estoy volviendo loca" se giró para estar de costado su mirada estaba en las vistas que tenía desde el edificio, la enorme ciudad, aun así su mente no había desechado la imagen de Nanoha e increíblemente consiguió conciliar el sueño.

/

_**Se**__xta unidad_

Signum vio acercarse a una persona que se dirigía hacia la entrada del edificio. –Testarossa ¿no vas a ir?- ella sabía la respuesta pero tenía que preguntarlo.

Fate rio por lo bajo cuando levantó la vista- ¿Qué llevas puesto?- Signum con ropa de entrenamiento eso era raro de ver, normalmente llevaba… como los magos decían su barrier jacket para entrenar.

Signum no respondió se limitó a mirarla seriamente.

Fate suspiró cansadamente- Deberías saber la respuesta- puso un tono serio- ¿Por qué vas tú?- La miró a los ojos- Sabes perfectamente quienes son y aun así vas a entrenar junto a ellos. Los siento pero no pienso estar más de cinco minutos en el mismo espacio. Y me da igual que sean ordenes de Zest esta vez no.- Volvió a retomar sus pasos

-¿Tú crees que es por obedecer órdenes?- Signum se dirigía al campo- Si piensas seguir con tu plan ¿no crees que es mejor conocer como lucha tu adversario?-

Fate se detuvo a considerar las palabras "¿Cómo lucha un mago?" terminó por preguntarse- Quizás vaya después con Rein antes tengo que ocuparme de algo-entró en el edificio.

/

-Rein ¿has encontrado algo?- Fate estaba enfrente del monitor que observaba Rein.

-Si te refieres a Vivio la respuesta es no- miró a Fate- si te refieres a que hay un mago ocultando cosas- abrió una ventana con una fotografía- eso puede que sí, no he podido acceder a la información pero hay una cosa -Fate la miró con curiosidad- Fate, conoce a nuestro contacto aquí en la dimensión mágica- miró al monitor con preocupación- Así que si sabe algo lo esconde muy bien-

-Mantenlo vigilado. No quiero sorpresas-

Rein asintió y se levantó –Me tengo que ir. La verdad tengo curiosidad sobre como entrena la instructora Takamachi.- Rein miraba hacia arriba pensativamente. – ¿Sabes que la llaman as de ases? Se dice que es una maga con bastante talento y poder- Miró a Fate fijamente –Creo que es algo que debería preocuparte-

-No me hagas reír-

Rein se encogió de hombros –Solo no bajes la guardia-

-Voy a ir al entrenamiento contigo pero solo a mirar a mis "adversarios" – esto último lo dijo con bastante sarcasmo.

-Eso está bien- luego miró con una sonrisa a Fate –Así cuidas de Veyron seguro esta como tú, odiando entrenar con los magos y en cuanto tenga oportunidad intentará hacerles daño-

-No soy su niñera-

-Pero eres la que mejor le conoce y controlas- paro un momento- es uno de los nuestros y no lo dejaremos solo por ser un idiota ¿no?-

-Lo se…- dijo Fate arrastrando sus palabras- quizás sea la única cosa en la que coincidamos-

/

Habían llegado al campo de entrenamiento allí vio a Vice en los monitores y se acercó a él dejando a Rein.

-Esto es increíble Fate- Vice no apartaba la mirada de la pantalla –Los magos tienen una técnica increíble de lucha-

Fate dirigió su mirada a la pantalla, y lo primero que vio era como Nanoha esquivaba uno de los golpes de Teana

-¿Y qué hay de nosotros?- Preguntó pero sin quitar la mirada de la imagen de Nanoha.

-Bueno…he podido comprobar que por lo menos nuestro poder se ha rebajado el 50% de ahí que nos debilitemos-

-¿Tanto?-Fate lo miraba con incredulidad.

-Todo depende del poder es solo una estadística-abrió otra pantalla –Pero la perdida se compensa-

-¿Cómo?-

-Nuestras técnicas de lucha quedan intactas, no nos podemos teletransportar pero somos rápidos y eso ocurre con más cosas. Ahora Teana está probando la resistencia y Signum y Rein con el potencial de los ataques y Veyron con la defensa. Obviamente no están dándolo todo es solo para comprobar-

-Seria genial verte en acción con la capitana Takamachi. Es muy buena y sabe adaptarse. Estoy seguro que si cruza a nuestra dimensión sus poderes serian como los tuyos, es decir, aun tendría un poder bastante alto-

-Si... ya –Fate estaba cansándose de que le dijeran o advirtieran de Nanoha. Así que decidió ir a comprobarlo por ella misma. –Pues pon atención- Emprendió el vuelo y se cambió a su barrier jackect.

El pelo rubio suelto le ondeaba en el aire, era increíble cómo se veía, "el negro y el dorado le sientan bien" pensó Nanoha "seguro que si tuviera una capa parecería una heroína". Pero Fate no tenía capa y no era una heroína y Nanoha salió de sus pensamientos tan rápido como se adentró en ellos, ya se había distraído una vez por la falda de la rubia y esta vez necesitaba los cinco sentidos.

-Instructora Takamachi. ¿Podría enseñarme?- Fate lo dijo seriamente pero Nanoha sabía que lo decía en burla.

-Alumna Testarossa. Por favor espere su turno- Nanoha fue a tierra y Fate también bajo el vuelo.

-Vaya no sabía que fueras tan cobarde. Con lo valiente que pareces y temes enfrentarte a mí-

Fate la estaba provocando así que Nanoha rio- Más vale que vayas pidiendo cita con Shamal para que te cure cuando estés agotada-

Y sin más palabras la dos emprendieron el vuelo, en el cielo se podía distinguir una luz rosa y otra amarilla eran rápidas pero normalmente Fate tomaba la delantera y atacaba, Nanoha se defendía por ahora solo estudiaba los golpes de Fate. –Vaya eso es todo lo que puedes hacer- Fate no se tomó ese comentario muy bien y aumento su poder Nanoha se dio cuenta ahora si iba enserio. La demostración terminó con las dos en el suelo, en uno de los ataques simultáneos la magia de Nanoha y el poder de la guerrera Belka chocó y las lanzó con una increíble fuerza al suelo a ambas.

-Increible…- Vice lo había seguido todo desde la pantalla. No era el único todos lo habían visto –Y eso que no están al cien por cien de sus poderes-

Fate tenía una sonrisa que no podía evitar se dirigía hacia Nanoha para ayudarla a levantar- Has estado increíble Takamachi- le tendió la mano. Nanoha no pudo evitar ponerse un poco roja ante el comentario.

-Tu tampoco has estado mal- Fate ensancho más su sonrisa al oír a Nanoha –Y puedes llamarme Nanoha-

-Fate- dijo como si se estuviera presentando nuevamente.

Entonces fueron interrumpidas.

-Usted debe ser la capitana Fate Testarossa- Fate se giró hacia la persona que le hablaba

-Si soy yo-

-Soy Ginga Nakajima. Encantada. El comandante Zest me ha enviado para que sea yo su compañera en la búsqueda de la pequeña Vivio-

Fate la miró un poco extrañada pero pronto le dio una sonrisa –Encantada igualmente y me alegro que seamos compañeras-

Nanoha no se podía creer lo que estaba viendo ¿No que Fate no necesitaba guía ni compañía? Al menos fue esa la respuesta que le dio a Nanoha. Pero claro ve una cara bonita y al parecer se olvida de todo. Pasaba de ver eso y se fue del campo de entrenamiento.

Fate lo hacía porque si por casualidad le tocase de compañera a Nanoha estaba segura de no poder concentrase en absoluto.

/

Nanoha estaba en la salida del edificio para empezar la búsqueda pero sujetaba en sus manos un papel el cual leía concentradamente lo había leído varias veces y no sabía que pensar estaba muy confundida. Fate la vio y pensó en quedarse un momento observando a Nanoha la caras que ponía cuando está pensando le resultaban monas, pero le pudo la curiosidad -Parece importante ¿Es algo relacionado con…-

-¡Fate-chan! Me has asustado- Nanoha escondió el papel detrás suyo

-Lo siento- ¿Fate-chan? Sonrió ¿En Nanoha todo sonaba tan bien?- Pero ¿Qué es?-

-Que vas a saber tú, solo debes de tener 17 años-

Fate se rio a carcajada limpia incluso se le salían algunas lágrimas- ¿En serio crees que tengo 17 años? Desde ya te digo que te equivocas-

-Y… ¿Cuántos tienes?-

Fate no iba a contestar aun a eso. –Yo pregunte primero-

-Mmm…- Nanoha dio un largo suspiro. Necesitaba contárselo a alguien y si Fate habia aparecido quien era ella para ir en contra del destino. –Es una declaración-

Fate la miró con una ceja levantada pero luego la frunció- ¿De quién? Digo le he visto por aquí- Fate intentaba repasar todos los chicos con los que se había encontrado.

Nanoha vio a Fate interesada y sin intención de burlarse- Si, la has visto. Creo-

Fate asintió, espera "**la" **¿era una chica?

Fate iba a seguir preguntando pero llegaron todos y tenían que empezar la búsqueda. Ginga parecía emocionada Fate estaba conmocionada, por lo de Nanoha ¿Qué estaba sintiendo? No era posible ¡era una maga! Y ella era una Belka, por estar en sus pensamientos no noto como Ginga la cogía del brazo y se la llevaba aunque tampoco le molestaba. Pero Nanoha si se dio cuenta y si le molestaba.

* * *

Es tarde no he revisado si hay faltas perdonad. Intento continuar siempre que puedo pero quizás tarde, la verdad no se me ocurría nada.

Muchos pensamos igual Fate-Ginga lo tenía desde un principio. Y Nanoha también la tenia con una chica desde un principio. ¿me leéis la mente? ;b .Ya lo he dicho pero me encanta que me digáis que pensáis. Gracias por seguir la historia.


	4. Chapter 4

**Capítulo 4: te cuidare **

Había pasado una semana y no tenían pista alguna y eso empezaba a crear tensión.

-¿Qué ha ocurrido?- Fate intentaba mantener la calma.

-Ese mago empezaba a cansarme- Dijo Veyron sin darle importancia.

-Claro y esa es razón para dejarlo inconsciente- Fate perdía la paciencia.

-Ese mago, Touma, parecía mi sombra y ¿cómo querías que fuera a ver a nuestro contacto?- Veyron alzó la voz – ¿Desde cuándo te importan los magos?- se puso enfrente de Fate –Quizás sea esa compañera tuya. ¿Dime Fate ya te la has tirado?-

Fate no contestó en cambio le dio un fuerte golpe a Veyron y lo dejo en el suelo con la cara sangrando. –Prepárate te vas de aquí- se paró en la puerta antes de salir –Esta vez no está mi madre- y salió dando un portazo.

/

_**C**_ampo de entrenamiento. Sexta unidad.

Fate iba a salir del edificio pero distinguió a lo lejos una silueta bastante conocida. Era Nanoha y estaba parada enfrente de una pantalla. Fate se preguntaba que hacia Nanoha a esas horas de la noche ahí. Se acercó lo más silenciosamente que pudo y pudo ver que en la pantalla había un mapa, entonces surgió una voz electrónica –Master, no se encuentra en el área- Vio como Nanoha suspiraba tristemente y además parecía cansada, muy cansada.

-¿Desde hace cuánto que no duermes?- Fate no pudo evitar preguntar. Aunque no lo quisiera admitir le dolía ver a Nanoha de esa manera.

Nanoha se sobresaltó y se giró pero paso a una expresión más tranquila al ver a la rubia. Nanoha tenía que admitir que los guerreros Belka se habían comportado, exceptuando a Veyron quien ya no estaba en esa dimensión. Había visto a Fate esforzarse por encontrar a Vivio y quedarse hasta altas horas de la noche también.

-Fate-chan, no sabía que seguías aquí-

-No cambies de tema- Fate la miraba con falsa seriedad

-No te preocupes por mi estoy bien- Volvió a mirar la pantalla e iba a iniciar una nueva búsqueda pero Fate se paró enfrente.

-Tienes que descansar. La magia de largo alcance te debilita-

Nanoha la miró un poco extrañada –Eso lo sabes por experiencia. A ti también te debilita utilizar tu poder de largo alcance-

-Pero yo no estoy como tú-

-Claro…como Ginga te cuida tan bien-

-Q-que, no- Fate fue tomada por sorpresa pero supo contratacar –Y tu admiradora ¿no te cuida a ti?-

Nanoha sonrió y paso la mano por la cintura de Fate pero no era ese su objetivo sino lo que había detrás de Fate. Cogió una carta y se la dio –No es la primera vez que se me confiesan-

Fate miraba la carta confusa y Nanoha rio –Fate, soy famosa por aquí y llevo recibiendo cartas como esta desde el instituto- miro la carta –la mayoría son de chicos pero también tengo bastantes de chicas-

Fate tardó un poco en asimilar la información cuando lo hizo inclino la cabeza un poco y entrecerró los ojos mirando a Nanoha –Vaya, que modesta-

Ese comentario solo hizo reír más a Nanoha –Tu lo preguntaste, yo solo contesto- puso expresión de inocente.

Nanoha había conseguido cambiar de tema y Fate se había dado cuenta. Entonces en un descuido Fate alzó a Nanoha y la cargo en el hombro como si de un saco se tratase. Nanoha obviamente pataleaba y no permitía que Fate diera un paso con ella encima. –Bájame Fate-chan o …-

-Me dan igual tus amenazas. Si no te cuidas tú lo hare yo- Nanoha dejo de resistirse las palabras de Fate la habían dejado sorprendida.

-Fate-chan…- fue lo único que se le ocurrió.

Nanoha notó como Fate se elevaba y dejaba el suelo y volvió a reaccionar –En serio Testarossa, ni lo pienses-

-Bueno, si quieres me teletransporto pero creo que acabaría muy mal-

Nanoha dio un gran suspiro y se resignó. Su habitación no estaba muy lejos así que el camino se le hizo corto, en ese momento maldecía que su habitación estuviera tan cerca.

-Si te dejo prometes que dormiras- Fate ponía a Nanoha en el suelo.

-No- Nanoha no quería decir eso, buenos si quería decirlo, no queria que Fate se fuera.

Fate la miró divertida –Ooh será que tienes miedo a la oscuridad-

Nanoha puso la mejor cara que tenía – ¿puedes quedarte?- miró a Fate- tu tampoco descansas bien y si no te importa también quiero asegurarme de que duermes-

-No me das opción verdad?- Fate rezaba por que fuera asi.

Nanoha negó con la cabeza.

/

Era tarde y Nanoha no podía dormir escuchaba a Fate dar vueltas en el sofá, quizás fue un poco egoísta pedirle que se quedase pero fue idea de Fate dormir en el sofá. Salió de sus pensamientos cuando escuchó un golpe seco. Se giró rápidamente y se encontró con Fate en el suelo. Intentaba ocultar su risa bajo la almohada pero le era imposible parar.

-Deberías estar durmiendo- Fate la había escuchado

-¿Cómo? Si no paras de moverte. Ven aquí o no conseguirás dormir nada-

-No estoy bien aquí-

-Fate-chan si tú no duermes yo tampoco lo hare-

-Vale- Fate se levantó del suelo y se fue a acostar en la cama.

Nanoha empezaba a arrepentirse ¿en que estaba pensando? "debo de estar muy cansada o muy loca" pensó

Extrañamente a los minutos de sentir a Fate a su lado consiguió conciliar el sueño. Pero Fate no, tener a Nanoha así de cerca no era bueno para su corazón creía que le iba a dar un paro cardiaco cuando Nanoha se giró dormida y la abrazo.

/

Apenas había amanecido y Nanoha ya estaba en pie. Y Fate ya se estaba duchando.

-¿Tienes entrenamiento hoy?- pregunto Fate saliendo del baño ya vestida con unos jeans y una camiseta negra, era la ropa que llevaba ayer.

-No, solo voy a ver a unos superiores- Nanoha se abrochaba el ultimo botón de su uniforme. -¿desde cuándo tenemos tanta confianza?-

-Mmm…no se- Fate se hacia la pensativa- ¿Quizás desde que me pediste que durmiera contigo?-

Naoha sonrió. –Aún es temprano ¿te vienes a desayunar?-

-Vale- Fate por poco no consigue contener su emoción.

/

Iban por uno de los pasillos cuando escucharon a dos personas hablar.

-Aún no sabemos cómo afectara la supresión de sus poderes mágicos y no nos sirve de nada débil-

-Ves que me importe. Has lo que quieras quítale todo su poder mientras me des lo que prometiste-

-¿y si muere? Te arriesgaras-

-Por esa razón hay que encontrarla antes que el equipo de búsqueda. Pero por eso no te preocupes si ellos encuentran a la niña antes deben darla al consejo para saber que hacen con ella y Yo soy el consejo y te la daré a ti-

Entonces desaparecieron en el portal mágico.

Nanoha no quería creer lo que había escuchado, al final Fate si tenía razón y habían estado buscando a la niña desde antes que ella se encontrara con Subaru. Fate vio a Nanoha parecía que quería llorar pero a la vez matar a alguien.

-Nanoha…- Intentó hacerla reaccionar

Pero Nanoha salió corriendo, más bien volando del edificio, Fate no perdió tiempo y la siguió.

-Espera- se puso delante de ella.

-Fate-chan tenías razón. Déjame pasar voy a aclarar esto-

-Espera- la detuvo –No ves que tu palabra contra la suya es un alto cargo no te creerán-

-Pero no pretenderás que me quede con los brazos cruzados-

-No lo primero es encontrar a Vivivo-

Nanoha dio su mirada al suelo y agudizo la vista cuando Raising Heart emitió un sonido –Master, objetivo encontrado-

Nanoha bajo a prisa y Fate la siguió. Era Vivio estaba corriendo por una calle.

-¡Vivio!- Llamo Nanoha. Entonces la pequeña se detuvo. Y vio a Nanoha acercándose a ella y obviamente no llevaba su barrier jacket ni Fate tampoco.

-Por favor quédate- le suplico Nanoha.

Vivio se encontraba en un apuro –tus eres como ellos-

-No lo es- Fate intervino con esa voz suave que tanto la caracteriza –Ella no es así. Y sé que lo sabes-

Vivio no sabía qué hacer.

-No te llevaremos con ellos te quedaras con nosotras- Vivio y Fate giraron la vista a Nanoha. La primera por que se sentía cansada y no quería seguir corriendo y deseaba quedarse con ellas y Fate porque no sabía que también iba en el paquete.

Vivio corrió hacia Nanoha y la abrazo, está la levanto –Te prometo que te protegeremos- miro a Fate -¿Verdad Fate-chan?-

Fate vio a Vivio y dijo con seguridad –Te lo prometo-

/

-¿Y ahora que, somos unas fugitivas de la TSAB?- preguntó Fate cuando Vivio se fue a por un helado.

-No tienen por qué enterarse que la hemos encontrado. Me la llevare de aquí-

Fate analizó las palabras de Nanoha; si ella se llevaba a Vivio no tendría forma de encontrarla otra vez y necesitaba a la niña.

-Sabes no puedes escapar eternamente. Ella es una Belka-

-También es una maga y sabrá controlar su poder-

Fate tenía que asegurarse de que Nanoha no se llevaba a Vivio –Podrías estar en mi piso, digo tú y ella. Está protegido contra rastreadores y si manifiesta algún poder no se darán ni cuenta-

Nanoha la miro expectante -¿Tu piso?-

-Si está en medio de la ciudad es el último piso el piso. Para los ojos de los demás ese piso no existe-

-¿En serio?-

-Si es perfecto. Tú y yo podremos volver a la unidad sin que sospechen nada y Vivio estará protegida- Fate suspiró –Solo hasta que sepamos que vamos a hacer- aunque ella ya sabía que iba a pasar.

/

-Wauu- Vivio se sorprendió de lo grande que era el piso de Fate y lo alto que estaba.

-Es increíble- dijo Nanoha también sorprendida.

-Bienvenidas. Podéis coger la habitación que queráis menos la del fondo que es la mía-

Fate sabía que esa felicidad de tener a Nanoha y a Vivio no podía ser buena. Así que suprimió todo pensamiento y en lo único que se centro es en encontrar la manera de poder llevarse a Vivio a su dimensión con todos sus poderes al fin y al cabo esa era su misión y el camino para cumplir su promesa. "Quizás tenga que enfrentarme a Nanoha" "Pero lo hago por ti hermana".

* * *

Otra ves lo subo media dormida así que si hay faltas perdonad es el único tiempo que tengo para actualizar. Es corto pero así no os perdéis ;b

Gracias por seguir la historia y vuestros ánimos. Ya sabéis como decirme lo que pensáis.


	5. Chapter 5

**Capitulo 5: inesperado**

_**S**_exta unidad

-Fate que vamos a hacer se nos acaba el tiempo- Teana preguntaba con preocupación.- La niña no aparece y los altos mandos se impacientan-

-Esos tipos no deben preocuparte, no podrán hacer nada-

-Pero si te quitan de la misión serás tu quien no podrá hacer nada-

Fate giró y empezó a caminar – Yo sé lo que hago-

El grupo de búsqueda estaba organizándose e iban a partir pero Nanoha detuvo a Fate y Ginga –Espera Ginga- la nombrada la miró – Yo iré con la capitana Testarossa-

-Puedo preguntar por qué, no creo que cambiar lo grupos a estas alturas sea bueno- Ginga no apartaba la mirada.

-Es algo entre capitanas así que no debo darte explicaciones-

Ginga se resignó al fin y al cabo Nanoha era su superior. Fate no había dicho nada pero cuando vio que Ginga estaba lo suficientemente lejos se dirigió a Nanoha –No debemos llamar la atención recuerdas-

Nanoha no le tomo importancia y se cambió a su barrier jacked – ¿Recuerdas a quien le prometimos que volveríamos pronto?-

/

En la ciudad el resto de los grupos estaban buscando a Vivio.

-Signum no te parece que Fate actúa un poco extraño- Rein preguntó mientras sobrevolaba la ciudad.

-Y tan extraño, normalmente no aguanta a los magos. Y no ha habido ningún incidente con su compañera-

-¿Con Ginga?-

-Exacto, creí que no la iba a dejar acercarse ni dos pasos-

-Bueno ya sabes cómo es ella, a saber qué es lo que tiene en mente. Solo espero que con Takamachi no haya ningún problema-

-Si es que no lo tiene ya-

/

-Vivio ¿tienes hambre?- Nanoha preguntó gentilmente.

La pequeña asintió rápidamente ya era de tarde.

-Fate no tienes nada para comer- cerró la nevera

-Bueno que esperabas no pretendía tener invitados-

-¿Y qué comes tú?-

Vivio solo se limitaba a mirarlas la verdad es que era divertido verlas juntas.

-Yo no necesito comer tanto como vosotros. Me basta con lo de la sexta unidad-

-Eso no hay quien se lo crea, no te he visto comer allí nunca-

-Eso no quiere decir nada-

-Fate-chan…-

Fate apartó la mirada no soportaba ver a Nanoha de esa manera. – Esta bien iré a por algo para comer-

/

Vivio no paraba de ver a Fate mientras comía. Y Fate se dio cuenta de eso.

-¿Ocurre algo?-

-Creo que nosotras tenemos algo en común-

Fate la miró curiosa -¿el pelo rubio?- Vivivo negó con la cabeza –Mmm… ¿Qué el color de uno de tus ojos es igual al mio?- Fate volvió a intentarlo -¿en qué somos guapísimas?- lo dijo con una sonrisa en broma no se le ocurrían más cosas.

Vivio decidió ayudarla –Tú no eres una maga-

Entonces Fate entendió –Tú y yo somos guerreras Belkas-

-¿Belkas?- Vivio no entendía que significaba eso.

-Nosotras poseemos un poder diferente al de un mago, el nuestro se manifiesta cuando tenemos un sentimiento muy fuerte. El poder emerge y a veces es imposible controlarlo por esa razón te queremos cuidar-

-Pero también eres una maga- Intervino Nanoha –Y sé que podrás controlar cualquier poder que poseas-

Vivio frunció el ceño pensativa, no entendía como ella podía ser una maga y una Belka a la vez y encima tener magia diferente.

Nanoha sonrió a Vivivo con dulzura y se fue a sentar al suelo, en la alfombra, haciendo un gesto a la pequeña para que se sentara enfrente de ella, Vivio obedeció pero más confusa aun.

-Voy a enseñarte de donde procede el poder de un mago- Nanoha cerró los ojos concentrándose y una luz rosa apareció a su alrededor.

Fate se levantó de golpe del sofá eso no se lo esperaba mas bien no sabía que esperarse "¿Qué está haciendo?" se preguntó pero aun manteniendo la distancia. Vivio por otra parte también se asustó un poco pero no se movió de su sitio pudo más su curiosidad.

Nanoha abrió los ojos y una pequeña bola rosa salió de su pecho. Vivio no podía dejar de mirarla brillaba con tal intensidad que parecía un pequeño sol, incluso irradiaba pequeños destellos alrededor. Fate se había acercado a Nanoha inconscientemente y había acabado sentada enfrente de ella y junto a Vivio.

-Linker Core- Nanoha rompió el silencio y Vivio y Fate salieron de su ensimismamiento –Es como se llama nuestro… ¿Cómo lo diría?... canalizador de magia-

-Es…increíble- Vivio lo dijo con emoción

-Tú también tienes uno-

Vivio miró fijamente a Nanoha -¿En serio?-

-Sí, has tenido que sentirlo cuando utilizas tu magia-

-Pero…-

-Quizás es pronto para que puedas hacer lo que yo hice pero te darás cuenta de tu poder y entonces tu linker core brillara de una manera única-

-¿Y ese es el origen de nuestra magia?-

-Exacto. Todos los magos tienen uno y es parte de ellos tanto que si nos lo llegaran a arrebatar nuestra magia seria anulada hasta que vuelva a regenerarse- Vivio se asustó con ese último comentario –Pero no te preocupes que nos lo arrebaten es casi imposible somos muy fuertes- le dio un toque gentil en la mejilla a Vivio para tranquilizarla.

Fate aún no salía de su asombro ¿Nanoha se daba cuenta de lo que hacía? Prácticamente le estaba contando el punto débil de los magos a ella, una Belka.

-Fate-chan ¿estás bien?- Nanoha al ver que Fate no decía nada y miraba a la nada se preocupó.

Fate se aclaró la garganta y asintió con la cabeza –Se está haciendo tarde. Deberíamos volver y dar nuestro informe-

Miró a Vivio –Yo volveré de acuerdo. No voy a dejarte sola- y le revolvió los cabellos.

-De acuerdo, me portare bien-

-Sé que lo harás-

Fate y Nanoha se despidieron de Vivio y partieron a la base de la sexta unidad.

/

-Vaya hasta que por fin apareces- Rein miraba fijamente a Fate

-Y que quieres que haga hay que encontrar a Vivio- puso la cara más seria que tenía.

-Capitán está segura que la niña sigue en este mundo hemos rastreado varias áreas y no encontramos nada- esta vez era Vice quien hablaba con una pantalla en sus manos.

-Ella está aquí, solo es cuestión de tiempo encontrarla-

-Oh vamos Testarossa. No somos tontos- Signum lo dijo en tono serio y con los brazos cruzados

Entonces Fate sintió como el tiempo se paraba ¿la habían descubierto? Estaba perdida. Si lo sabían lo más probable es que fueran a por Vivio y ella se vería obligada a seguir con el plan.

-¿Estas bien?- Teana se acercó a Fate.

-Testarossa solo espero que no se te esté pasando por la mente dejar que la niña se descontrole en este mundo eso solo complicaría las cosas-

Fate dio un gran suspiro, ellos aún no lo sabían pero de todas maneras tendría que darse prisa en buscar una salida al lio en el que se había metido porque acabarían sabiéndolo tarde o temprano.

/

Fate había regresado con Vivio a su apartamento. Desde luego necesitaba alejarse de la unidad, ellos había sido sus compañeros durante años y ahora se sentía una traidora.

-Vivio ¿Cómo has estado?-

Vivio salió corriendo por el pasillo en busca de Fate iba con tanta prisa que no logro frenar y se llevó a Fate por delante.

-Vaya sí que tienes fuerza- Fate intentaba incorporarse pero Vivio no soltaba su agarre.

-Vivio ya no me voy a ir me quedare contigo-

-Lo siento no quise hacerte daño-

Fate rio ante la cara de culpabilidad de Vivio – No podrías hacerme daño solo con eso. Créeme necesitarías mucho más-

Vivio le sonrió.

Estaban las dos en el salón viendo una película. Vivio llevaba puesta una camiseta de Fate la cual le quedaba enorme claro debido a la altura de la otra rubia, pero era muy cómoda para dormir. En cambio Fate se había un puesto un camisón corto de tirantes negro era con lo que más cómodo dormía.

Fate percibió en Vivio tristeza mezclado con melancolía.

-¿a qué viene esa carita?-

-Sabes yo no conocí a mis padres- Vivio intentaba aguantar las lágrimas –Jamás he sentido ese cariño-

-Ahora lo tienes- Fate la interrumpió –Nanoha te quiere desde el primer momento en que te vio, estoy segura de que daría su vida por ti, créeme ahora mismo ella se está arriesgando mucho y todo es por lo mucho que te quiere- Tenia a Vivio en su regazo tranquilizándola pues se había puesto a llorar –Y ese te puedo asegurar es el amor de una madre-

Una vez se hubo tranquilizado preguntó –Y tu ¿Por qué me proteges?-

Fate no se esperaba esa pregunta cerro fuertemente sus ojos esperando que sus palabras no se volviesen contra ella en un futuro. –Por la misma razón, también te quiero- Vivio se abrazó fuertemente a ella.

-¿Eso quiere decir que tengo dos mamas?-

-Mmm…en teoría si-

Vivio dibujo una sonrisa en su rostro –Entonces… ¿puedo llamarte Fate-mama?-

Fate se había quedado pálida ¿Qué había hecho? Pero tampoco le molestaba, quizás todo lo contrario. –…En teoría si…- volvió a ser su respuesta.

-Entonces se lo diré mañana a Nanoha-mama-

-¿N-Nanoha-mama?- una cosa era que ella aceptase pero no sabía cómo Nanoha se lo iba a tomar

-Sí, si a tu eres mi Fate-mama ella es mi Nanoha-mama-

-Entiendo- en realidad estaba pérdida pero no tenía cabeza para pensar en ese momento.

-Pues ya le darás la sorpresa mañana. Ahora hay que irse a dormir-

/

Era bastante tarde y Fate no podía dormir, menos aun cuando escuchó un ruido en la terraza. Se levantó de un salto y se cambió a su barrier jacket, subió las escaleras cautelosamente ¿la habían descubierto? Pensó que de ser así no se le pasaba por la cabeza ninguna excusa y quizás lo único que podía hacer era detenerlo por la fuerza. En su mano ya estaba preparada una bola de energía y la otra estaba abriendo la puerta. Fate atravesó la puerta y no vio nada pero cuando giró se encontró con la responsable del ruido.

Nanoha se había acercado a Fate en cuanto esta abrió la puerta pero no midió bien la distancia y cuando Fate se giró ambas se encontraban cara a cara a unos pocos centímetros. Por un momento Nanoha olvido lo que hacia allí y se perdió en los ojos borgoña pero su mente alertó algo peligroso en la mano de Fate.

-¿Qué pensabas hacer con eso?-

Fate volvió a la realidad e hiso desaparecer su ataque – ¿Tu qué crees? No creo que sea legal entrar en casas ajenas a estas horas sin avisar-

- No quise asustarte-

-Pues lo hiciste, creí que habían averiguado el paradero de Vivio- Fate dejo pasar a Nanoha dentro y la guio hasta el salón.

-Ese ataque no parecía peligroso- habló Nanoha

-No solo se convierten en cuchillas que no se detienen hasta que te atraviesan el cuerpo- Fate lo decía sarcásticamente –Nada peligroso-

-Nunca cambiareis, los Belka siempre seréis así-

Fate frunció el ceño veía las intenciones de Nanoha en esas palabras – ¿Por eso has venido? No te fías de mí que soy una Belka y temes por Vivio- se acercó a Nanoha –Pues has venido a pasar el tiempo-

-He venido a cuidar de ella- Nanoha no se iba a dejar intimidar

-Si de mí-

-De ti y de todo lo que haga falta. Porque es verdad sois guerreros y no sabéis hacer otra cosa que no sea hacer daño- Nanoha estaba enfadada pero sabía que no era con Fate sino con los Belka en general pero antes de darse cuenta estaba desahogando su rabia contra Fate.

-No te tenia por una persona que juzgara sin razón- Fate intentaba mantener la paciencia.

-Con vosotros tengo más que razones suficientes- Nanoha ya no podía parar simplemente necesitaba desahogarse algún día tenía que hacerlo –Estoy segura que tu solo nos ayudas por interés, Vivio no te importa. Y cuando me descuide te la habrás llevado por qué es eso por lo que has venido ¿no?-

-Para de decir tonterías-

-Tonterías ¿en serio? Como me voy a fiar de vosotros que vivís en otra dimensión por el simple hecho de que sois peligrosos, no tenéis control alguno y solo os mueve las ganas de hacer el mal. No sois más que unos traidores y…-

Nanoha no pudo terminar lo que iba a decir, Fate se había cansado de ser paciente. Ella no había ofendido a ningún mago se había comportado así que no le parecía justo dejar que Nanoha dijera esas cosas pero como no parecía escuchar no le quedó más remedio que llamar su atención de otra manera por lo que le dio una cachetada aunque en parte también lo hiso por que Nanoha la había ofendido a pesar de que había dado en el clavo en una cosa.

Sin embargo Nanoha no reaccionó como esperaba y al segundo de darle la cachetada esta se lanzó sobre Fate y la tiró contra la pared. Fate no se iba a dejar y también la empujo pero Nanoha anticipando su movimiento se apartó y quedo en una posición ventajosa para tirar a Fate al suelo y así lo hizo. Empezó a golpear a Fate y esta se protegía como podía pero para su mala suerte uno de los golpes llego a darle, concretamente le rompió el labio. Fate como pudo logró colocarse encima de Nanoha pero la pelirroja le sujetaba las manos.

-¿Por qué nos odias?-

-¿Por qué nos odias tú?- fue la respuesta de la pelirroja.

Nanoha consiguió apartar a Fate de encima con un la rodilla mas rubia viendo sus intenciones se separó antes para no ser golpeada por una patada. Las dos estaban preparando sus ataques Fate tenía en su mano la bola amarilla que iba a utilizar en un principio pero con más potencia y velocidad y Nanoha la estaba apuntando con raising heart dispuesta a disparar en cualquier momento.

Ambas se miraron pero lo siguiente que paso no se lo esperó ninguna; antes de lanzar el ataque las dos dijeron al mismo tiempo –Porque matasteis a mi familia- Esa era Nanoha. –Porque acabasteis con mi hermana- y esa era Fate.

El ataque se detuvo fue Fate la primera en desarmarse no tuvo coraje para seguir haciendo daño a Nanoha y le daba igual si esta disparaba. Pero Nanoha también se desarmó, vio un hilo de sangre en los labios de Fate ¿Qué había hecho? Ella no había ido con intención de buscar pelea había ido porque quería ver a Vivio y por mucho que le costase admitirlo también a Fate.

Las dos se quedaron en silencio lo único que se escuchaba era como sus respiraciones volvían a la normalidad después de su pelea. Nanoha quería pedirle perdón a Fate pero su orgullo no se lo permitía y a Fate le pasaba igual.

-Sera mejor que me vaya- Nanoha se dirigía a la puerta.

-No lo hagas- Nanoha se paró en seco –A Vivio le haría ilusión verte aquí por la mañana y quizás eso la anime un poco, antes de irse a dormir estaba bastante triste-

-¿Qué le pasaba? Está bien-

-Si está bien pero ella siempre ha estado sola o la están persiguiendo y eso le ha dejado huella. Pero no te preocupes creo que logre tranquilizarla un poco-

Fate inconscientemente y sin poder evitarlo tenía una pequeña sonrisa en su cara al recordar como Vivio la llamaba Fate-mama y sobre todo porque no sabía cómo iba a reaccionar Nanoha cuando se enterase de que era Nanoha-mama.

-¿A qué viene esa sonrisa?-

-¿eh?- Fate la borró en un segundo –Nada, creo que las dos estamos cansadas ya es muy tarde deberíamos ir a dormir- Fate se fue por el pasillo –La habitación de Vivio es la de la izquierda si quieres ir a verla. Y tú puedes dormir en la de la derecha-

Nanoha no contestó simplemente veía como Fate se alejaba. Pero antes de irse a dormir tenía que hacer una cosa.

Fate estaba a punto de cerrar la puerta –Espera- escuchó que Nanoha la llamaba y antes de darse cuenta era arrastrada por la pelirroja al baño.

-¿Qué haces?-

Nanoha cogió una toalla la humedeció y se acercó a Fate. Iba a limpiar su herida pero al parecer aun no tenía el valor de pedir perdón.

-No hace falta que lo hagas estoy bien- esto le sonaba extrañamente familiar a Fate así que aunque Nanoha no contestara ella ya sabía cuál era su respuesta.

Nanoha se detuvo antes de limpiar la herida y miro a Fate de arriba abajo, no se había fijado en lo bien que le quedaba la ropa de dormir y sus mejillas se enrojecieron ante aquel pensamiento. Fate la miró extrañada.

Nanoha aun roja empezó a limpiar la herida de Fate -¿Cómo es posible?- para sorpresa de Nanoha después de limpiar la sangre no había herida alguna. Ella estaba segura que el labio de Fate estaba herido.

-Te dije que estaba bien- Fate dedujo su pensamiento

-¿Os auto sanáis?- Nanoha preguntó con curiosidad

-Solo unos pocos podemos hacerlo-

Las dos permanecieron en silencio.

-¿Vas a dormir con shorts y camiseta? Te será incomodo, si quieres te dejo algo-

Nanoha sonrió –Creo que los camisones cortos te quedan mucho mejor a ti- quizás no pensó eso muy bien.

Fate no sabía cómo tomarse eso pero sus mejillas se sonrojaron levemente -¿tú crees?-

Nanoha asintió lentamente –creo que te quedaría bien cualquier cosa-

Nanoha permanecía aun cerca de Fate y con su dedo pulgar rozo los labios de Fate, en el lugar donde debería estar la herida –Perdóname no quise que acabáramos peleando. No sé lo que me paso me deje llevar por la rabia- Nanoha había sido la primera en tragarse su orgullo y pedir perdón ahora solo quedaba Fate.

La rubia sujeto la mano de Nanoha –Perdóname tu, quizás no fue la mejor manera de hacer que pararas-

Nanoha negó con la cabeza, ahora mismo ninguna quería moverse las dos se habían perdido en la mirada de la otra, ninguna se había dado cuenta hasta ese momento de sus sentimientos. Pero aun sabiendo las consecuencias que traería Nanoha se armó de valor nunca había sido cobarde y menos ahora y aunque pareciera que se le iba a parar el corazón acorto la distancia y beso a Fate.

Fate apenas sintió los labios de la pelirroja contra los suyos le devolvió el beso y la abrazó por la cintura atrayéndola a ella como temiendo que fuera un sueño. Nanoha paso los brazos alrededor del cuello de Fate y sus dedos se enredaron en los suaves cabellos rubios no podía creerse que Fate la correspondiera.

Fueron rompiendo el beso lentamente pero permanecieron con sus frentes juntas.

-Esto nos traerá más problemas- susurro Nanoha con los ojos cerrados

-Si tú quieres hacemos que no pasó nada. Pero ahora ya sabes que es lo que siento por ti- Fate lo decía sinceramente no quería ser un problema para Nanoha

Nanoha abrió los ojos –Yo no quiero eso. ¿Lo quieres tú?- preguntó rogando que no fuera así.

Como única respuesta esta vez fue Fate quien besó a Nanoha.

* * *

¿Que os parece? Ya era hora no, yo suelo ser del tipo "quien espera desespera" ;p

Me gustaría saber que os parece para ver si tengo otro cap antes del jueves (si os va interesando).


	6. Chapter 6

**Capitulo 6: verdad**

No había podido dormir en toda la noche, después de lo que pasó con Nanoha decidió que las dos debían pensarlo bien así que como escusa utilizó el cansancio y le faltó tiempo para salir de aquel baño. Por otra parte Nanoha sabía que era lo mejor, ella también se sentía igual había muchas cosas que pensar; aunque dijera que todo iba a estar bien había demasiados factores en su contra.

Fate se levantó y se dirigió hacia la cocina. Allí se encontró con Vivio en la mesa desayunando y Nanoha preparando café.

-¡Buenos días Fate-mama!- Saludo Vivio enérgicamente.

En eso Nanoha se dio la vuelta y trataba de esconder su sonrisa detrás de la taza de café. –Buenos días Fate-chan-

-Buenos días- Fue lo único que dijo Fate. Se preguntaba si Vivio ya le había dicho algo a Nanoha.

-Vivio me ha contado que anoche nos adoptó como sus madres- Dijo Nanoha como si leyera el pensamiento de Fate

-Nanoha-mama dice que le encanta la idea – Vivio se encontraba emocionada. Esa mañana cuando se despertó iba a ver a Fate pero Nanoha salió de la habitación de enfrente, prácticamente se le abalanzó de encima. Nanoha había sugerido dejar dormir a Fate un poco más.

-Eso es genial- dijo Fate mirando fijamente a Nanoha, en ese momento lo único que se le pasaba por la mente era probar los labios de la cobriza otra vez.

Nanoha bajo su mirada a la taza de café ella pensaba igual.

-Fan-chan debes ir con tu equipo ¿no?-

-Sí. Y tu ¿No tienes que ir también?-

Nanoha negó con la cabeza –Le dije a Hayate que hoy lo haría yo sola-

-Entonces te quedas con Vivio-

Vivio asintió mientras se comía su sándwich

-Sí, Vivo ya lo sabe-

/

_**D**__imensión desconocida_

-Veyron ¿Qué te ha dicho nuestro contacto en el mundo mágico? –

-La niña no aparece-

-Fate también me ha dicho eso- Precia estaba seria –Fate sabe lo que significa y si a estas alturas aun no la encuentra algo tiene que estar pasando-

-Algo ¿Cómo qué?-

-No lo sé. Por eso vas a ir tú y seguirás a Fate- se sentó –No me creo que no sepa nada aun-

Precia logró que Veyron consiguiera volver a cruzar a la dimensión mágica sin que nadie lo supiera excepto el mago con el que tenía el trato.

/

_**S**__exta unidad_

Fate no sabía muy bien que decir, la búsqueda se estaba alargando y no quedaba tiempo. Sabía que no tardarían en sospechar.

-Chicos vamos a probar una cosa- Hayate se había unido al equipo

-¿Qué tienes en mente?- Pregunto Vita

-Vamos a probar a romper cualquier barrera que impida su búsqueda-

-Un momento sabes que eso nos debilitaría- Rein habló- Si supiéramos donde está la barrera no sería problema pero en este caso no lo sabemos y tendríamos que utilizar un poder de largo alcance-

Hayate lo sabía por eso ya había pensado en eso –Uno de los magos os acompañara en caso de que necesitéis ayuda-

Esto era una táctica que Fate no se lo esperaba, romper cualquier barrera equivaldría a que la suya también seria destruida si no estaba allí para reforzarla. –Yo iré sola-

-Que dices Tetarossa no puedes ir sola-

-Sí que puedo, utilizar ese poder no me afecta tanto. Y lo sabes. Además es mejor así, de esa manera abarcamos más terreno-

-Ya…- Signum lo dijo para no discutir pero no se creía lo que Fate decía

-Fate en cualquier caso Nanoha me ha dicho que iba a estar alerta por si acaso- Hayate se dirigió a ella

Fate asintió

/

Fate salió de la base pero al parecer alguien más salió con ella. Veyron la seguía y como Fate en ese momento no estaba concentrada ni siquiera noto su presencia.

"Vaya Fate así que es aquí donde estabas" Veyron dijo para sí mismo cuando diviso el enorme edificio.

Fate cruzó la barrera "¿Una barrera? Por esa razón no te encontrábamos"

Veyron espero fuera, no se le ocurría como atravesar esa barrera sin que Fate se diera cuenta.

/

-Fate-chan ¿lo sabes?- Nanoha preguntó apenas vio a Fate

-Si por eso he venido lo antes posible-

-Tienes que quitar la barrea. Si notan alguna sospecharan- Nanoha lo decía preocupada

-Qué ocurre si consiguen notar a Vivio- Fate también estaba preocupada

-Hasta ahora no ha utilizado su magia y no creo que necesite utilizarla-

-Está bien la quitare-

Fate quito la barrera era la mejor opció no había salido del piso y estaba aburrida pero Nanoha y Fate encontraron la manera de distraerla. Acabo agotada y se había quedado dormida.

Nanoha salió de la habitación de Vivio dejando que durmiera un poco. Este era el momento de hablar con Fate.

-Fate-chan tenemos que hablar- Nanoha se sentó en el sofá

-Lo sé- Fate se sentó a su lado y fue ella quien empezó –No sé qué pensar Nanoha estoy muy perdida- tenia agachada la cabeza –Sabes no me conoces. Si supieras que es lo que hago aquí volverías a golpearme o algo mucho peor-

-Por qué no pruebas- Nanoha no sabía tampoco cómo afrontar esto. Y que Fate le dijera eso la confundía más.

Fate se armó de valor, si por esto perdía a Nanoha al menos esperaba poder poner a salvo a Vivio

-Yo vine para llevarme a Vivio pero no con sus poderes sellados la necesitaba con sus poderes mágicos también- suspiro –En mi dimensión hay personas que no están de acuerdo con el pacto y… quieren romperlo. Como debes de saber antes este mundo era gobernado por los Belkas ellos se sienten humillados por establecer ese pacto y no luchar por lo que una vez fue suyo- Nanoha solo se limitaba a escucharla –Yo era una de ellos, desde que nací creí que eso era lo correcto por esa razón seguí el camino de mi hermana quería ayudarla a luchar contra vosotros-

-¿Para qué queríais a Vivo? Sé que es fuerte pero aun así…- Nanoha no lo decía enfadada solo quería saber.

-Su poder le seria robado. Y al tener la fuerza de los dos mundos los poderes no bajarían de una u otra dimensión-

-Y podríais luchar sin inconveniente- Dedujo Nanoha

-Exacto pero el poder de Vivio es tan grande que haría falta más que magia para pararlo-

Nanoha vio como Fate mantenía la mirada agachada y como podía verse dolor y sobre todo arrepentimiento en ellos. Levantó la cara de Fate con sus manos –Fate-chan ¿Y qué es lo que vas hacer?-

-No quiero hacer daño a nadie sobre todo a ti y a Vivo- Nanoha no pudo evitar una pequeña sonrisa ella sabía de los sentimientos de Fate. –No voy hacer nada pero hay más personas en esto-

-Pues de ellas nos encargaremos nosotros te recuerdo que lo que van a hacer está prohibido- "Y lo nuestro" pensó Fate

Fate no sabía si llorar o reír Nanoha la comprendía y a pesar de su plan inicial ella seguía allí.

-No te voy a dejar sola- Nanoha se acercaba a ella –Fate-chan te quiero- y le dio un beso rápido – Tu y Vivio son lo más importante para mí en este momento. Yo no planee esto ni siquiera me lo hubiera imaginado pero me enamore de ti y si tengo que enfrentarme al universo entero lo haré-

Fate le devolvió el beso con más fuerza.

/

Veyron vio a Vivio y la interacción entre Nanoha y Fate y no tardó en ir a informar a Precia

-¿A sí que Fate ha traicionado a los Belkas?- Precia lo decía en tono neutral –Sabia que no era digna-

-¿Qué hacemos?- Preguntó Veyron

- Vas a traer a Fate aquí. Ya sabemos dónde está la niña empezaremos con la primera parte del plan y luego la guerrera Belka que de verdad nos dará la victoria se encargara-

-No creo que a Alicia le guste lo que su hermanita ha hecho-

-Lo sé pero afortunadamente Fate ya no estará-

/

-Vice, quería hacerte una pregunta- Teana estaba junto con Subaru

-Dime-

-¿Cómo es que Vivio es una maga y a la ves una Belka?-

-Bueno eso sucedió hace mucho tiempo- Teana y Subaru miraron con atención –Hubo un incidente como os he dicho hace mucho tiempo; un Belka y un mago se enamoraron los dos eran muy poderosos, la maga en ese entonces ocupaba el puesto de Carim ahora y es una de las explicaciones de cómo se conocieron, pues ella era la única que tenía contacto con los Belkas. La cuestión es que los dos podían abrir el portal sin que nadie se diera cuenta pero fueron descubiertos y se empezó una lucha entre magos y Belkas, en esa lucha se creyó que los dos habían muerto y se cerraron las dos dimensiones absolutamente no hubo contacto entre ellas en mucho tiempo. Pero se dieron cuenta de que no habían muerto y que el guerrero Belka se había quedado en la dimensión mágica, fue buscado por todas partes y… acabaron con él. Pero al parecer tenía descendencia la maga se encargó bien de protegerlos, no se había manifestado poder Belka y se pensó que solo podían ser magos pero permanecian alertas por si en algún momento aparecía un mestizo Belka y mago y esa es Vivio-

Después de la clase de historia Teana y Subaro no sabían que decir todo había empezado por una historia de amor lo malo es que parecía que no iba acabar bien.

-¿Por esa razón Alicia intento cruzar la dimensión?- Teana preguntó

-Exacto quería utilizar el poder del descendiente aun si no era Belka creía que su poder le era suficiente-

-Ella no sabía que sus poderes disminuirían-

-Un momento en ese incidente… los padres de Nanoha…- Subaru paró, Teana y Vice la miraban atentos –No creo que deba decirlo-

-No se lo diremos a nadie- Teana se moría de curiosidad

Subaru suspiró había cogido confianza con Teana y Vice –Los padres de Nanoha murieron cuando detuvieron a la guerrera Belka que intentó cruzar la dimensión, salieron muy heridos pero consiguieron retenerla. La almirante Mizetto estaba con ellos y creo recordar que cruzó a vuestra dimensión para parar definitivamente a la guerrera. Nanoha era pequeña en ese entonces.-

Teana y Vice se miraron Alicia había matado a los padres de Nanoha y Alicia había acabado en las sombras por ellos. Si Nanoha o Fate se enterasen la pasarían muy mal.

* * *

Muy corto lo se pero es para cumplir, queda nada para que se pase el jueves ;p

Gracias por vuestro interés, comentarios, a los que siguen la historia..., en serio el próximo me lo curro más y espero tenerlo pronto


End file.
